


Scent of the Sea

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few things Flynn loved more than the scent of the sea and and the gentle summer breezes that coasted along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of the Sea

Sand, sea, a summer breeze—it was everything Flynn had been wanting these past few weeks. He shaded the sun from his eyes and gazed out onto the surf. Yuri and Estelle splashed through the water, deep blue and stretching as far as the horizon. At his feet Flynn felt it lapping, cold but a relief against the hot sand. Ioder had granted him a few days' vacation at Estelle's insistence—Flynn was prepared to counter and say it wasn't necessary, that he would be fine without it, but Estelle hushed him before he could. _You deserve it_ , she'd said. _It's not good for you to always work so hard._ He had a sneaking suspicion Yuri had a hand in it as well. Sodia assured him she could handle the temporary change of duties, and Flynn had faith in her abilities and commitment.

And so here they were now at a beach not far from Aurnion, where they'd be staying the next few days. Flynn was fine just walking along the coastline and watching Estelle and Yuri romp through the waves. The gentle roar of the sea helped calm his mind, as did the gradual ebb and flow of the tide. But as expected, soon Yuri had waded over and insisted he join them. For a moment Flynn was speechless. He tried to ignore the way water dripped down the bare skin of Yuri's torso and gleamed in the sun, tried to ignore that smile teeming with joy. It was hard to tell whether the heat that overcame him was from the sun or elsewhere. While he'd been distracted Yuri grabbed his wrist and began to tug him along. Flynn had no choice but to go with him, lest he want to fall head-first into the waves.

The water was an instant cure for his nerves and the heat. Soon they were chest deep in the water, and Estelle waved them over, just as excited as Yuri. Their laughter mixed with the roar of the surf. Yuri turned to him and arced his arm along the surface of the water, splashing all over Flynn and soaking him completely. More laughter as he shook the water out and pushed back his wet hair. That was it—if Yuri wanted a battle, then a battle he would get. Flynn launched himself through the water with what strength he could muster, shoving water at Yuri and sending a wave back at him. Try as he might to shield it he still got soaked. In the corner of his eye Flynn saw Estelle, out of the line of fire and giggling at the turn of events.

Flynn smiled and flicked a little water her way; not a full on assault like with Yuri, just a little teasing. Though he hadn't wanted to pull her into unnecessary roughhousing, Estelle seemed ready for it, and retaliated with a rather large splash for someone as small as her. Flynn weaved out of the way and missed the brunt of it. Yuri took the full force of her attack instead.

“Hey, come on!” Yuri sputtered.

“Sorry!” Estelle hid a laugh behind her hands. She was still close enough to the shore that she could reach the ground.

While Yuri rubbed the water from his eyes Flynn grinned at Estelle, and she understood. They snuck to either side of Yuri and assaulted him with splashes. He tried to block it out, eventually retreating beneath the water's surface and swimming off elsewhere. Behind Flynn, he realized. Yuri popped out of the water and threw arms around his waist.

“Gotcha!”

He laughed as Flynn struggled against his grip. Soon enough he let go and let Flynn sink onto his back. Yuri circled around, smug as always, and Flynn gave his shoulder a little nudge. In his usual fashion Yuri stuck out his tongue. But thankfully he didn't pursue another tussle, and let Flynn be for the time being, drifting along the water on his back. He watched the other two as he floated, watched them swim along and start up a game of tag, with smiles as warm as the summer day.

* * *

 

They returned to Aurnion by the onset of twilight. Estelle had her own room apart from Flynn's, and they parted ways at the blastia monument in the town's center, Estelle insisting she could manage without an escort. Before Flynn could protest Yuri had slung an arm over his shoulder and waved her off. With no choice but to concede, Flynn did as well.

“Ow, Yuri, that hurts,” Flynn grunted.

“What?” Yuri pulled his arm back. “You get sunburned or something?”

“I—ow—maybe.”

“C'mon, let's take a look.”

Yuri nodded in the direction of Flynn's quarters, not far from the blastia. Unlike when the town had first been built, it was his own room now, a home away from home; no need to share it with the other officers and knights. Flynn rubbed his shoulder and the back of his neck as they entered, meeting the sensitive skin again, and cringed.

“Change first if you want,” Yuri said. “I know I'm going to.”

“R-right.”

Yuri had stashed his pack along with Flynn's things. Though they'd seen each other bare a number of times, Flynn still gave Yuri his privacy and changed from his swim trunks into a pair of trousers. He took a seat while he waited for Yuri, who had forgone his jacket and belt for now. His hair almost melded into his dark undershirt.

Yuri set hands on his hips and grinned as he looked over Flynn. “Oh man, you are _red_. Didn't you put on sunblock?”

“I did, but it must not have been enough.”

“Hmm. We'll need some kinda cream for it, I think. Apple gels are probably a no-go.”

Flynn chuckled. “I'd just be even more red.”

“Hang on. I'll swing by the shop.”

A good idea—they probably had aloe or some sort of medication for burns. Yuri hurried out of the room, not even bothering to throw his jacket on. Flynn sighed and leaned back in his chair. His skin rubbed along it and he bolted upright instantly with a yelp. Stinging pain throbbed where he'd made contact, and he sucked in a breath as he straightened up.

Why hadn't Yuri gotten sunburn? He'd been outside just as long. Everyone had worn sunblock. Unless... the gears clicked into place and Flynn groaned. He'd forgotten to reapply it. How he had missed something like that, how it had slipped his mind, he hadn't a clue. Normally _he_ was the cautious one. The others had probably put on more while he'd been wandering the coastline, before their splashing game.

Yuri wasn't gone for long, returning with a small box that fit in his palm. “Topical cream,” he explained. “They said it's some kinda aloe. Helps with all kinds of skin problems, I guess.”

“Thank you. How much was it?”

“Doesn't matter. Let's get you fixed up.”

He stepped over to the table by Flynn and set the medicine atop it. The scent of the sea wafted off him, salty and fresh, and briefly Flynn forgot about his predicament as he enjoyed the melange of scents drifting his way.

“Looks like your shoulders got the most of it,” Yuri said. “And your back. Sorry, this might sting.”

“I can handle it.”

He slathered cream over Flynn's shoulder. The initial contact brought stinging heat, but soon the soothing effects of the aloe kicked in. Yuri was careful not to prod or rub excessively, and if not for the pain, it would've felt wonderful. Perhaps he could talk Yuri into another massage once the sunburn healed. Yuri worked along his other shoulder and carefully rubbed along his back. His hands slid over skin like butter, cooling relief spreading through him in their wake. Though there wasn't quite enough cream for all of it, he'd been able to cover the majority. As Flynn looked over his sunburned skin he realized it wasn't quite as bad as Yuri made it out to be; he hadn't suffered sun stroke, at least, and he'd probably be fine in a few days.

“How's it doing?” Yuri walked to the dresser and pulled out a hand towel to wipe his hands clean.

“Better,” Flynn said. “Or as good as I'll get today.”

“I still can't believe you got sunburn. You'd think it would be the other way around.”

“Well, I can't say I get it too often.”

Yuri returned to his side and leaned a bit against the table. “It's 'cause you're holed up in your room all day. I'm shocked you didn't shrivel up in the sun.”

“Come on, I'm made of tougher stuff than that.”

Yuri shrugged. “Guess you'd have to be, since you're so high up.” He paused as he met Flynn's eyes.

“What?” Flynn tilted his head.

“I think I missed a spot.”

“That's the oldest trick in the book, Yuri.”

“No, I'm serious. It's all big and red.” Yuri stepped closer and leaned in, grinning all the while. “You're gonna need some serious healing or that.”

No point resisting. “And I suppose you have just the cure?”

“We'll have to try and see.”

The scent of the sea returned. If Flynn tilted his head they would fit together perfectly, and the scents would wash right over him, pull him under as he became lost in the tides. Yuri's hair slipped over his shoulder as he leaned further in. He could be a damn tease when he wanted to. Flynn grabbed his collar and tugged Yuri the rest of the way. The other man grunted in surprise but gave in nonetheless, and he brushed along Flynn's chin with his finger and thumb, tilting his head to deepen their connection. Flynn hummed and loosened his grip in favor of sliding fingers through his hair. Though still a mess from the sea and sun, it was warm beneath his touch and solicited a sigh from Yuri that ghosted his lips as they parted for breath. The fingers at his chin tickled along his jaw and around the back of his neck. Flynn pulled him in again, skimming lips with his teeth, encouraging more if Yuri wanted the bait. He turned the tables and teased Flynn instead with brief pecks that trailed to his cheek. They tickled his skin and Flynn laughed lightly, closing his eyes as Yuri placed kisses along his eyelids.

The hand at Flynn's neck slid down to his shoulder—normally a welcome move, if not for the stinging pain that shot along his skin. He drew in a breath through gritted teeth and Yuri pulled back at once.

“Sorry.” His hand lifted from Flynn's shoulder. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Flynn sighed. “I should... um, probably get a shirt back on.”

Yuri agreed and stepped back for Flynn to go through his things. He grabbed his undershirt and tunic, moving carefully as he put the donned the rest of his clothing. The sunburn was more of a dull, perpetual ache now, only flaring if he moved wrong or rubbed up against something. Like any other minor wound. Flynn took a look through the window; twilight had nearly melted into evening by now, and street lanterns around the town were lit. Given how nice the day had been, tonight would be just as pleasant, perhaps a bit cooler. No need to worry about more sunburns.

While he gazed outside Yuri had come to stand beside him. He leaned against the wall with arms folded. Flynn turned his attention back to the room and fixed the stray strands of Yuri's hair that hadn't made it over his shoulder. When his hand reached the ends he traveled farther down to Yuri's own hand crossed over his arm. He gently pulled it free, and wordlessly, Yuri followed him outside into the night. At least his hands hadn't suffered sunburns, and their fingers linked as they set off to travel through town together.


End file.
